Lullaby for a Baby
by Lisashugh
Summary: A short Huddy fic about what I want to happen at the end of Unfaithful. Warning: Spoilers ahead!


_Lullaby for a Baby_

_Huddy Fic_

_A/n: In our lack of episode this week we have been forced to use our imaginations as to what happened this week. Here's a short story that I came up with, some parts may seem OOC, so bare with me. Hope you enjoy! _

***

Everyone gathered at Cuddy's House for Rachel's ceremony. Her parents were the first to show, followed by her sister and a few of her close friends. Wilson arrived last. Cuddy was happy to see everyone, but was disappointed that House couldn't break out of his hermit habit and attend. This night was special for her and Rachel and she hoped he would realize that. Cuddy knew that it was asking too much. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind and decided to not let it ruin her night. She pasted on a smile and shared the moment with the people who cared.

Once the evening was over, Cuddy kindly said goodbye to everyone. She asked her sister to stay behind, she needed to talk to someone about House.

"I really thought he would come tonight." Cuddy told her. They were both sitting on the couch in her living room facing each other. Cuddy picked at a string on the cushion in frustration.

Her sister reached out a hand and rubbed Cuddy's shoulder. "Between the one time I met him and the things you've told me, this doesn't surprise me." She replied.

"That's comforting." Cuddy replied sarcastically. Tonight was about reaching out to him again, and House was refusing to take her hand.

***

House studied at the scotch in the bottom of his glass as he turned it around in his hand. He knew he should've gone to Cuddy's. Instead he decided to vegitate and dwell on his sorrows. He had realized how important the ceremony was for Cuddy, which was partly why he didn't go. He knew he would have one glass too many of the wine she mentioned and say something stupid or insensitive and upset everyone.

He downed the last glup of his drink and set the glass on the coffee table in front of him. He let out a sigh and stood up from his couch. He limped over to his piano. Playing around with melodies always relieved his stress. He decided to play a familier tune. Soon, a loud knock on his front door broke into his thoughts. He glanced at the clock, it was 12:30. He wondered who would be there at that hour as he moved to answer it.

Cuddy stood in his doorway after he opened it.

"You're not my usual." He joked. He stepped back and she walked inside. He closed the door and turned to look at her. He watched her as she stared at her hands.

She lifted her head and spoke. "You didn't come." She stated quietly. House figured she was stating the obvious because she didn't know what else to say.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked her.

Cuddy was surprised. It was the first time he had colled her by her name instead of 'the baby' or whatever clever name he came up with that day.

"My sister's watching her." She explained.

He nodded. They stood in silence for a moment. Cuddy didn't know what she wanted to say, she wasn't even sure why she was here. She needed to break the slight tension that was building at the lack of conversation.

"I heard you playing from out in the hallway."

He nodded again. Now Cuddy was getting frustrated. Couldn't he talk all of a sudden? She knew she was the one who came over here, but she at least expected him to say something. He wandered back over to his piano. Cuddy felt like she needed to keep talking to avoid any moment of awkwardness.

"You missed a great ceremony." She told him.

"Then maybe I can make it up to you." He finally replied.

Cuddy sensed she was going to fall over if she stood any longer so she took a seat next to him on the piano bench. He smiled at her and began to play. Cuddy closed her eyes and listened to the incredible music that filled the air around her. She knew he could play, but this melody seemed to be hypnotizing. She let herself go and fell into the tune. When he finished playing Cuddy slowly opened her eyes. He grinned at her.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

A sleepy smile spread across her face and she nodded. "That was amazing." She told him. "What was it called?"

"I haven't given it a title yet." He looked down at his hands. "I was thinking Rachel would be fitting." He admitted, shyly, not looking up.

"You wrote this for Rachel?" Cuddy asked, surprised.

"And you, with her in mind. I figured I needed to get you something for being such an ass tonight." He still hadn't looked up from the piano.

Cuddy wanted to cry. She was touched that he still thought of her, even if he didn't come. She placed a hand under his chin and turned his face to look at her. Without a thought, she caught his lips with hers. She slowly brought her other hand up and placed it on the other side of his face. House wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue glided over his as she moved her hands to cup the back of his neck. She was almost on his lap when they finally broke this kiss. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"That was the best thank you I ever received." He stated.

She laughed as she rolled her head around and set it on his shoulder. They sat that way for a moment. Cuddy sighed. "I should go." She whispered.

"Are you sure, I'm sure your sister could watch Rachel for a few more hours." He ran his index finger down the side of her cheek.

Cuddy knew what he was getting at, but she knew if she stayed, she'd never want to leave. It was Friday night, but she had things to do the next morning. She shook her head. "Not tonight."

House smiled and let her stand. He knew there was promise in that statement. He followed her as she walked to the door. Before leaving she wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her shoulders tightly. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"Goodnight, House." She spoke softly.

"Goodnight, Cuddy."


End file.
